It is a fantasy boy draft afterall
by cheerygirl333
Summary: TWO-PARTER. Set in season 3, Brooke has decided to hold a fantasy boy draft, but instead of picking the obvious Scott everyone thinks she will she goes for her old friend instead, because he propositioned her of course.


**So really I should be updating my other stories BUT I'm currently watching season 3 and have realised I love the whole Boy draft storyline. **

**I love sometimes when they have a little bit of brathan here and there in OTH, I always thought it would have been awesome if in season 4 brathan would have done that classroom assignment thing together instead of Nathan and Peyton but yeah, maybe another story LOL. **

**This is a two-parter, the introduction, and then the real thing!. Full of brathan love, small bits of jelous Lucas. **

**Review+Enjoy!**

**-Hollie xoxo**

It is a fantasy boy draft afterall. 

"So you ready for this draft thing?"

"Yeah any chance I won't get picked?" Nathan asked the blonde as they walked along the hallway together.

Nathan had been having a shitty week. Haley had come back and had been acting so needy, it was really starting to piss him off. What did she not get about the concept of 'moved on'. She had left him for some scrawny looking guitar player for three months and he had been left with a broken heart and an empty apartment. He had mended his heart by then, with the help of a few hot girls and three months in Florida playing basketball, he finally felt like himself, the real Nathan Scott.

Him and Nathan had a better relationship now than they did when they were dating. She was sort of his best 'girl' friend, he felt like he could talk to her about everything, he didn't feel attracted to her anymore, she was sort of like a dude to him.

"Um, well let's see. I have the first pick woo," Peyton laughed "and then your safe with Brooke and Bevin but then there's a fourth pick, um, your wife!". He nodded his head. _Fuck._ Haley was obviously going to pick him, he couldn't handle a date with her, she'd probably dress up all Haley-like and take him to somewhere like the beach while explaining how much she loves him still, _blah blah blah._

They had stopped in the hallway and Peyton was just staring at the muscled brunette waiting for him to come back to reality. "Yeah" he simply replied.

"mmhm, look if you're not ready to go on a date with Haley, I can pick you, but it's your call so you tell me. Do you want Haley to pick you?" She asked. He didn't know whether he wanted Peyton to pick him, all he knew is he did not want to go on a date with Haley. What other cheerleaders could he get to draft him and then have some kinky night with.

_Bevin?_ No he didn't want to go down that route again. _Theresa?_ Been there, done that. _Ashley?_ She's getting a little plumb now-a-days. _Brooke?_ Hmm, Brooke Davis.

He shook his head towards the blonde. "No you don't have to draft me. But if Haley does, I've figured I'm busy tomorrow night." She laughed and patted his arm. She thought he was joking but he wasn't.

Now where was _Brooke?._

---

"Brooke? Brooke?!" she could hear him running down the hallway but she knew what he was going to say. She had gone all 'jealous girlfriend' over him last night and it scared her a little.

"Brooke." He said quieter than before and he pulled on her arm to turn her towards him. She didn't look in his eyes, she couldn't, she would end up forgetting what she wanted to say and just getting lost in those sparkly blue orbs.

"Hey," She whispered, barely audible to blonde.

"We need to talk," he pulled her over to one side "about what happened last night. I'm sorry, I-"

"Look Luke, last night proved something to me. I was so insecure the last time we were together and I didn't even have a reason to be back then, so if we got together now I would just turn into her again because I'm so scared of getting hurt again. I won't allow myself to turn into the girl I was then, I won't." she finally looked into his eyes. They were filled with confusion, even a little hurt.

"What you saying Brooke?" he whispered.

"I don't know if I want to do this again Luke. I have feeling for you and they are strong, believe me but I don't want to be that girl again, I won't be. It's not me and I don't like doing that. doing this."

"You don't have to be her, we don't have to do this." he cradled her face in his hands. For a moment she let him comfort her before brushing it off.

"I know, but I will be, and we will." she bit her lip to make sure no tears would fall.

"I don't want to deal with this now Luke. We will talk later." And without saying anything else she walked away, before he saw how hurt she really was.

---

"Hey Brooke, wait up!" she stopped and turned around, only to see the other Scott running towards her. It had been a while since her and Nate had last spoke. She wasn't even sure what was happening between him and Haley these days, she only heard Haley point of view from the whole situation. Nathan and Brooke used to be good friends, before all the Peyton, Haley and Lucas drama. Their lives were so alike they knew each other inside out. It saddened the brunette for not knowing him like that anymore, she missed him sometimes.

"Hey Nate, how's it going?" she asked, patting his arm

"Good, sort of got a favour to ask of you though," he smiled, there was no denying it, Brooke Davis was freaking hot, he had always thought this, him and Brooke used to hang around together all the time. He remembered last year, at that party when him and Peyton had split up and him and Brooke had … _No_ not now. "How are you and Lucas?"

She looked at him, confused. She opened her locker when they got there and opened it up. _Shit._ She forgot Lucas had pimped it out. She slammed it shut before Nathan could notice but it had been too late.

"Serious then." he stated after seeing her locker. This was bad idea, he knew Lucas had a thing for Brooke.

"No, _No_," she answered really fast. "I'm actually having second thoughts." She told him.

"Sorry, Brooke." she shook her head and laughed.

"When did we get so pathetic?" they both laughed now. He finally caught a glimpse at the Brooke Davis, dimple smile that Lucas loves so much. It was true, they had both been hurt so bad, when this time last year they wouldn't have even thought about the word love "So what was the favour?" she asked

"Oh, well it's more of a proposition" she kinked an eyebrow "Well as you have come up with this stupid boy draft thing-"

"Excuse me, it will help get Whitey off my back so I don't have to cheer for the nerds!"

"Well I don't want Haley to pick me, or even Peyton for that matter so I was sort of wondering if-"

"if I would pick you?" she laughed

"unless it would be too weird or you were picking Lucas or whatever?" he asked nervously.

"No, I was going to pick Lucas but something's change, y'know how it is?" he nodded.

"So, we got a deal?"

"Sure. You can be my boy draft!" she patted the front of his chest before skipping off down the hallway.

In some states, what he was thinking about that girl right then would be illegal.

---

**To be continued LOL. **

**I have always wanted to put say that!**


End file.
